Learn Some Humanity
by Camui
Summary: Hibari can't stand Dino. His smile, his laugh, and especially the fact that the blond has no idea how to use chopsticks. When a training session goes awry, Dino will try to give Hibari the greatest lesson of all: humanity.


**A/N:** Why aren't there 2938479234792834 fics containing Hibari and "bite me"? ..;  
**Pairing:** D18.  
**Warnings:** Violence. Do you think D18 would be like "OMG U R SO AMAZING LETS MAKE LUV NOW AND LYK HAV BABIES AND STUFF"? Nope. Blood, language, some gore… yeah.

-D181D181D181D181D-

Of course Hibari was most displeased when he found out that Dino was going to be his - … his… hell, Hibari didn't even know what the heck was going on with that Dame Tsuna kid. For crying out loud he didn't even _care_ about the dumb brunet yet here he was, listening to Tsuna as he told him to go along with this stupid blond man.

It didn't help that the Italian accent mixed with the Japanese was interesting to hear, but a bit hard to pay attention to. The little European cursings under the blond's breath were always like a sigh, a sigh of annoyance. It was obvious. But how it registered in Hibari's ears was definitely different. To the disciplinary, it sounded more like a sigh of – and this frightened the teen – a sensual nature. Just the way that the blond moved was something that couldn't escape Hibari's eyes.

It was no secret that the Bucking Bronco was an utterly complete klutz without the help of Romario or another guard. And Hibari was quick to learn that perhaps the klutzy nature of the blond may or may not be intentional. His silver-blue eyes were always assessing the body movement – how fluidly the muscles moved beneath the slightly tanned skin, how the honey-colored eyes were always aware of their surroundings despite the clueless front. How whenever Hibari made a snarky comment the slender, elegant fingers would twitch as if preparing to reach for the long whip that seemed to always be on the blond's person.

But as Hibari watched his new mentor, tried to study him and understand how the man ticked, there was always an obstacle. Various obstacles, actually. The main one being Dino himself. He absolutely aggravated the teenager to no degree – Hibari just couldn't understand how Dino could look at anything in such a positive light, when it was obvious that much darker things were looming around. They were completely opposite of each other, light and dark, and there were a few times when Hibari was sure that he was going to kill the Chiavarone. However, that never happened. Why, was the question that always reverberated through the disciplinary's mind.

Currently, the pair were taking a break from their training (only because Dino insisted), and they were seated among the lush forests in the Northern part of the country. They had been fighting since the sun came up, and now the solar being was high in the sky above them as they each dug into their packed lunches.

Hibari was eating with mild disinterest, knowing that if he didn't refuel his body it would ultimately drain him. The sounds coming from the other side of the clearing made the silver-blue eyes lift from the bento, calculatingly watching the blond struggle with his chopsticks to get some rice to his hungry mouth.

The blond's fingers were awkwardly holding the chopsticks, quivering slightly with the concentration that his brown eyes were seemingly pouring onto his struggling appendage. The edges of the sticks dipped under the fluffy white rice, scooped up a reasonable amount, and the Italian quickly moved the sticks to his mouth to try and take in the delicious food. However, his luck was unfortunate as a heady twitch of his arm made his fingers slip, the chopsticks spread, and therefore resulted in his rice tumbling back into his bento box. He sighed, honey eyes drooping with disappointment, his shoulders slumping.

The teen weighed his thoughts for a moment, debating on watching from a distance or at least trying to help the blond. After all, Dino had taught Hibari countless things without saying a word, making the student quite proficient already. Maybe Hibari could return the favor?

Wordlessly, he stood and brought his bento with him as he crossed the clearing. The sun beat down on his shoulders and the top of his head without the protection of the foliage of the lush trees, and when he sat down next to Dino he was glad for the shade. It was a bit hard to imagine that they'd been fighting tirelessly for the past week in this weather – and without a change of clothes, no less. They washed their hair and cleaned their wounds in the rivers and lakes nearby, but their clothes were treated as mere pieces of fabric that shielded them from the sun.

Dino's green tank top was now a muddy brown thanks to the caked on dirt mixing with the sweat that was pouring from the powerful body. His khaki cargos were torn and battered badly, exposing bits of powerful leg every couple inches. They had long gotten rid of their shoes. Hibari's school uniform wasn't much better; only two buttons remained on his now dirt-stained shirt, his slacks were also caked in numerous shades of nature, and his disciplinary arm-band was faded in color and the edges were torn in a few places.

A droplet of sweat formed and slid down Hibari's pale neck – despite being out in the sun it seemed that he couldn't gather much more pigment in his skin – and he wiped it away lazily as he crossed his legs and placed his bento on his lap. Shifting slightly to turn his head and part of his torso towards a shocked-looking Dino, Hibari still didn't say a word as he reached out and plucked the wooden utensils from the blond's hands. He scooped up a bit of rice expertly, and steadily held it in front of Dino's slightly agape mouth.

The blond glanced between Hibari and the delicious-looking scoop of lightly flavored rice, and seemed torn. Obvious confusion and slight suspicion was glinting in those doe eyes, and Hibari kept his gaze even.

"Speak of this to anyone and I'll bite you to death."

With those words, they seemed to comfort Dino and wipe away his suspicions. He opened his mouth and leaned forward to happily take the first successful bite of his meal, leaning back a bit to chew with a satisfied noise coming from his throat.

He lets his guard down so easily, Hibari noted. They had been fighting tooth and nail just ten minutes ago, spilled blood since the sun rose in the sky, and now Hibari was hand-feeding Dino his meal. How they had gotten to this point the teen wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He picked up a piece of octopus and Dino made a delighted noise, taking in the food and chewing happily. Dino not only didn't look his age, she surely didn't act his age. Most people were unsure of Hibari's age, mainly because it seemed he didn't have a set grade at school, but most thought that he was definitely older.

Dino, however, seemed to just let all of his defenses down when he felt he could. And apparently Dino felt he could do it whenever he wanted – even in front of Hibari, who was the person most likely to murder the cheerful blond. This wasn't an issue, just a… curiosity, for the teen. He read all of Dino's body while he fed the Bucking Bronco, amazed at the pure… innocence that was Dino.

But as he fed the older man, he started to notice other things that were never apparent to him before. The way the blond's lips closed around the chopsticks, the way the muscles in his jaw moved as he chewed, as his tongue moved the food around inside of his mouth. How the lids seemed to droop slightly over the honey eyes in pleasure at the delicious tastes of the Asian cuisine (which it was no secret that Dino loved Japanese food), the slight glaze over the eyes making the orbs glisten in the light that was surrounding them. How when the food was done being chewed, the muscles in the back of the jaw quivered under the skin as Dino's adam's apple bobbed up and down to pass the food through his esophagus.

Hibari was staring.

And Dino noticed.

"Erm, am I being messy?" He asked, the self-conscious waver in his voice making Hibari mentally shake himself and set the usual glare back in place.

"Shut up and eat."

Complying without a word (after wiping his face with the palm of his hand just in case), Dino continued to eat. Such a submissive action all of a sudden, made Hibari's brow quirk just a fraction. When did the Bucking Bronco do what he was _demanded_ to without a fight? Or at least a word in edgewise?

Something new was being thrown at Hibari every second, all because he was helping the Chiavarone. It was slightly unsettling, creating a lump in the lower pit of Hibari's stomach. As soon as Dino had eaten the last bit of sushi from his bento, Hibari set the chopsticks down on it and quickly finished his own meal. Quickly, because Dino was eying him curiously. And Hibari didn't like it when the Italian's eyes drew out every inch on the teen's body, assessing him in such a blatant manner. It didn't help that Hibari knew exactly why, too.

He had just _fed_ Dino Chiavarone.

Hibari finished the last bit of rice and placed the chopsticks in the box, shutting the lid carefully and then methodically setting it aside. He stood up and stretched briefly, since his loins and rear were sore from sitting for the past ten minutes (when his body was getting accustomed to moving at all times), and then slowly drew his tonfa out.

He heard Dino shuffling behind him as he walked out into the clearing, the afternoon sun beating down viciously on his pale skin. Already a few more sweatdrops were forming, sliding down the planes and slight curves of his body, and he clicked the button that made his silver weapons extend. His palms were starting to overheat from the metal that was sucking up and absorbing the heat of the sun, but he ignored the slight burning sensation as he turned around to face Dino, whom he felt was standing a few feet behind him.

It was in this moment that Hibari wished that along with his extra senses he could have eyes in the back of his head. Standing a few feet in front of him was a very shirtless, very wet Dino. An empty water bottle was in one hand, the remaining water looking about ready to evaporate right out of the plastic. That was where Hibari locked his eyes, until a water droplet slid down and dripped from a slender finger. His eyes zeroed in on the trail the water left behind that was quickly evaporating, following it up a lithe but powerful arm, rounding the curve of a tanned shoulder, up a slender neck, and finally their eyes locked. Water was dripping from the blond eyelashes, and Dino blinked a few times to get the water out of the way. In his other hand was his whip, extended and ready for battle; his expression wasn't serious, but it wasn't exactly calm.

He was still… curious.

Clenching his teeth, Hibari silently stepped forward and then quickly lashed out. The bottle dropped from the sweaty hand and Dino jumped back, barely avoiding a skiff of the tonfa to his jaw. His right wrist flicked, sending the leather of the whip around Hibari's ankle, causing the teen to pause briefly before yanking his leg back. The force of the jerk and the odd angle that the pair was at made Dino lurch forward, his grip on the handle tightening as he prepared for the fall to the ground. Which never came – Hibari's other foot connected with the blond's side, sending the Italian careening across the dirt ten feet.

Bending down and untangling his ankle from the whip, Hibari examined the blond's weapon before tossing it out onto the dirt, where it landed just inches away from Dino's outstretched hand. Blood was dripping out of slightly chapped lips, and Dino's eyes were fixated on the whip. The left eye spasmed for less than a split second, and Hibari barely had time to move out of the way when a spare whip came sailing at him at the speed of light. Skidding along the dirt and raising dust to add to the cloud that was forming from Dino's own plight, Hibari's vision was briefly nil before he heard the sound of bare feet thudding lightly across the Earth. Lunging to the left, Hibari stared at the space where Dino _should_ have been, and frowned lightly.

The dust settled and the clearing was just that – clear. Save for Hibari, who let his arms drop their defensive position briefly to glance around and assess the situation. He couldn't sense Dino at all; not in the surrounding woods, not anywhere in the clearing. The teen did a full 360 degree scan, turning on his feet cautiously, his fingers tensing on the handles of his tonfa.

_Where are you…_

"Behind you."

Hibari's eyes widened briefly, and as soon as he turned around to attack he found his arms bound tightly to his sides, his weapons falling from his shocked hands and clattering on the dirt beneath him. From his shoulders to his wrists he was pinned, bound by the leather that was close to suffocating, and a strained exhale left his lips. Dino's hand was holding the handle in a position that kept Hibari upright – his legs were weak with the lack of air in his lungs – the blond's free hand holding Hibari's arm to keep the balance.

"How-?"

"You're distracted." Dino stated simply, before letting go of the handle of his whip and laying a right hook across Hibari's jaw, blood spewing from the raven-haired teen's mouth and nose instantly as he fell down to the ground, helpless and useless as he coughed up the blood that had been spilled due to his cheek being caught between his teeth.

Ignoring the pain that was passing through his cranium, Hibari looked up at Dino from his pathetic position on the ground. He could feel the blood dripping from his swelling bottom lip, and the bottom of his left eye was starting to purple a bit. He looked up at Dino, who still had that God damn inquisitive expression on his face, and before Hibari could even think of anything to say, he spat.

Blood and saliva coated Dino's chin, and the blond flinched slightly at the sensation. Hibari smirked, watching the disgusting concoction dribble down the older man's throat, and down his bare chest. But the smirk was wiped away when his eyes continued to follow the blood – it had split into a few paths, one going down the center, another over Dino's right nipple. Hibari's eyes trailed over the dark nipple, then followed the blood over the man's ribs (which were bruised thanks to that kick Hibari had delivered), and then finally watched as the blood disappeared beneath Dino's cargos. Right along the sharp pelvic bone that was peeking out from the material.

"Ah…"

Hibari's eyes snapped back up to Dino's, and the curious expression was now smug. The teen used all of his might to refrain from blushing – not at the fact that he'd been caught staring at Dino's body more than once – but at the fact that he was finally showing weakness around the blond.

"Kyoya-kun," Dino's soft, sweet voice rang through Hibari's head, echoing and reverberating off of his brain. He heard the cracking of the blond's knees as he knelt, and the raven-haired boy closed his eyes to prepare for a blow that never came. Sliding an eye open, he regarded the blond, who had made himself comfortable Indian-style right next to the bound middle-schooler.

"What's distracting you?"

Hibari snorted, some blood and other liquids coming from both his nose and mouth. It was quite disgusting, really, but the teen could care less.

"You know." The teen bit out, glaring heatedly at Dino, who seemed to have a slightly bemused smile lighting up his features.

"I don't," Dino countered, shrugging his bare shoulders lightly, reaching out and just barely loosening some of the leather, making it easier for Hibari to breathe. It was obvious that the teen wasn't going to get out of this situation.

Turning his head away stubbornly, Hibari tried to look away. As it were, he had landed on his side when he fell, part of his chest hugging the ground and his shoulder slowly turning numb from the awkward position. So to not have Dino in his sight was nearly impossible, with how he had fallen and the position that Dino had seated himself.

"I'm not untying you until you tell me." Dino said casually, the smile still evident in his voice, though Hibari was trying to watch the clouds as they drifted by. They were the only things that he wanted to purposely distract himself with – clouds were an anomaly in this world, and Hibari felt like he sort of related to them somehow. Plus, it added as a distraction to keep himself from telling Dino just what was distracting him.

A few moments of silence went by, Dino leaning back on his hands and stretching out his legs, crossing them at the ankles. Out of the corner of his eye Hibari saw the blond head tilt, and then felt the shift of Dino moving closer. Hibari blinked once, and when his eyes opened Dino was directly above him, blocking his vision. Growling in annoyance, Hibari turned his face away, but the Italian just kept moving into his sight.

"What!?" Hibari finally snapped after a few more attempts of getting the blond out of his sight, and Dino giggled lightly.

"Well… nothing, really."

Hibari's lips pursed together indignantly – what the Hell was this guy getting at!? _Practice what you preach you sonuvabitch and say what's on your mind!_ Then again, Hibari wasn't speaking at all so in a sense Dino's actions were reasonable… albeit childish.

Honey eyes locked on silver-blue, and held them. Hibari couldn't look away, because he knew if he did Dino would just get in the way once again. So he leveled his gaze and gave the best glare he could muster, which only made Dino chuckle. And that utterly pissed off the moody teen.

"What the hell!?"

"You fed me, Kyouya." Dino said simply, as if it were an explanation for everything, as if it were the answer to the universal question.

"I-…?" However, despite Hibari's trained natural genius, he was still a bit lost. Yes, he had fed Dino. But what did that have to do with—

"Do you know how intimate of an act that is?"

This time Hibari couldn't stop the flush that resonated over his body. The blood in his veins quickened, coloring his traitorous skin, and he sputtered for a few moments before clamping his lips shut. Hibari Kyoya does _not_ stutter.

Dino ignored Hibari's dilemma, however, and continued. "I'm not sure if you realize it. But when another person feeds someone, it's quite an intimate act. The trust the recipient has that the feeder won't spill or even stab them in the mouth, as well as the fact that the one doing the feeding is comfortable enough to do such an act. It's also related to the fact that mothers spoon-feed their children until they can do it themselves. Really, it's a protective, intimate gesture."

Hibari stayed quiet, pretending like he didn't give a rat's ass about what the Chiavarone just explained. But one word was resonating in his mind: protective. Hibari was… protective of Dino? That didn't make any sense. He wanted to kill Dino, show him that he was powerful. And besides, Dino was making an idiot of himself and annoying the middle-schooler so the prefect just thought that he would put the blond out of his misery. Apparently it was easier for the Italian to read Hibari, than it was even for the teen himself.

Torn from his thoughts by the sensation of a delicate finger wiping some blood and saliva from his chin, Hibari jerked slightly in surprise as well as an instinctive reaction. He did _not_ like people touching him unless they were trying to harm him. Even then he hated human contact. He closed his eyes and turned away, but felt the Italian using something – his shirt possibly – to clean up the blood and mess he had caused.

As the Bucking Bronco tended to him, Hibari tried his hardest to not bite at the fingers that were so close to his mouth. It would be terribly easy to just take one of the digits into his mouth and bite with all of his strength. He could probably even tear the finger clean off, if he really wanted to. But did he? Did he really want to hurt and kill Dino Chiavarone?

"Here," he felt the leather around his body loosen considerably, and then he opened his eyes to see Dino winding his whip up and placing it in the loop on his pants. Kyoya's body relaxed and went limp, his first full breath sailing into his lungs pleasantly and refreshing his entire system – even his brain, which was on overload.

Why was Dino untying him? Is he stupid? Doesn't he know that Hibari will just get up and –

_Protective._

That word practically flashed in front of Hibari's vision, and he growled as he moved as fast as he could (which wasn't that fast), pinning down a mildly surprised blond. Panting heavily, his lungs still appreciating the full breaths he could take, Hibari's fingers dug into Dino's shoulders, keeping the blond pinned, his legs on either side of the older man's waist. The close contact of their body was making itself terribly, impossibly noticeable, but Hibari ignored it as he snarled. Some blood dripped from his lips, being brought up by the gravity of him not laying on the ground, and spilled onto Dino's cheek.

Honey eyes were calm, as he stared up into silvery hues. In fact, Dino's whole body was relaxed. He didn't even seem to be interested in trying to get away. As confusing as it may have been, Hibari pushed his thoughts aside and shook the blond lightly.

"What is the matter with you!?" He ground out between clenched teeth, the pulse in his neck throbbing wildly against his skin, perfectly visible with the light and shadows from his dark hair dancing on his skin. "What the fuck are you doing to me!?"

Dino chuckled, which made Hibari almost lose it. Another violent shake, another snarl, and the blackette bared his incisors threateningly. When the smile faded on Dino's lips, and the man's eyes twinkled lightly in slight amusement Hibari's grip loosened slightly as he tried to figure out just what the Chiavarone was thinking.

"What am I doing?" The blond repeated the question, and Hibari backhanded him promptly. He was not here to play around, he was here to get to the point. He was here because Dino could train him, Dino could teach him, and Dino could help him. The blond's head had been forced to the side, his eyes closed and jaw relaxed to absorb the pain; his head turned slightly and his eyes opened, his full lips parting in a smile. "I'm training you, Hibari Kyoya."

It would never be determined just what triggered Hibari to do it. Maybe it was frustration. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was the fact that he just wanted to wipe that smile off of the Italian's face. Whatever it may have been, it just proved that Dino's training was paying off.

When their lips first met, it was clumsy. Hibari had never kissed anyone, and he never really had the desire to be kissed. All he knew was that the feeling of Dino's mouth beneath his own was exhilarating, way more intoxicating than the throes of battle. The older man didn't seemed surprised at all; in fact, there was the brief hint of a smirk before his lips molded against the younger teen's, his arms wrapping around Hibari's shoulders to keep him in place. Feeling the arms around his body made Hibari feel oddly… comforted.

Protected.

Dino's hips shifted lightly, brushing against the prefect's and eliciting a sharp gasp from the younger man's lips. The feel of their bodies pressed together in such an intimate way was making Hibari's head spin, and his blood boil. An animalistic growl left the teen's lips and a mewl left Dino's, spurring Hibari to break their torrid kiss and latch his fangs on the Italian's neck. The blond groaned and arched beneath him, hands digging into the younger male's shoulders as Hibari's teeth sank into the tanned skin, piercing the layers and drawing the blood. He knew it would leave a mark, it would bruise, it would bleed, and it would hurt – this was how he was going to kill the mafioso.

Hibari's hands slid over Dino's chest clumsily, and Dino's hands moved to rip what was left of Hibari's uniform off of his slim torso, tossing the dirtied cloth aside. This was a dirty act, one that the prefect never thought he would ever partake in, but why did it feel so right with Dino? No, not right… this wasn't right at all. It just _fit_.

After a few moments of impatient grunts and scowls and snarls, both fighters lay naked rolling around trying to fight for dominance. The battle didn't last long as once again Dino was pinned to the ground, Hibari looming over him with that smirk that scared so many people. But Dino wasn't scared, the disciplinary could see that. He was intrigued, and still _curious_ God damn it. Though, Hibari had to admit that he was just as curious as the blond. He'd never gotten this far with anyone before – since it was taboo to touch the stoic teen in the first place – and though he knew the basics of what was to happen next, it was the fact that because he'd won over dominance he needed to initiate it.

And this was the one thing that Hibari was a bit clueless to initiate.

Thank God Dino was perceptive, because his rough hand came into contact with Hibari's quivering shaft, squeezing it once before giving it a few solid pumps. He sat up, keeping the prefect between his legs, and let his lips lightly brush over Hibari's. The softness of the action almost surprised the teen, but he ignored it as Dino's free hand led one of his own between their bodies, making the prefect circle his long fingers around the Italian's throbbing need.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Hibari focused on the kiss, the taste of the Chiavarone. It tasted like the lunch they had just eaten, as well as something else. Something sweeter… it was odd. Hibari wasn't even aware the people could have a distinctive taste, other than what they had previously eaten. It was thrilling, to discover these things. They lay for a few moments, exploring each other with their hands, and soon enough their liquids started to mingle and mix together. Hibari hadn't felt anything like this before – as if the disciplinary _masturbated_ - so to say it felt like Dino had the hand of God, he wouldn't be exaggerating. Not that Hibari would say such a thing… out loud.

His back arched, and he licked his lips to moisten them. The sun was still beating down on their bodies, creating much more sweat than was needed, their bodies sliding and bumping each other with ease. Hibari was hot, his body sweltering underneath the scorching rays of the afternoon sun – though as much as he would tolerate the heat, he couldn't tolerate the constant build-up of pleasure that was pitting in the bottom of his abdomen. He needed to release that ball that was knotting slowly, tortuously in his groin.

Again, Dino shocked the prefect with his perceptiveness, and he moved Hibari's hand from his erection to his lips, the blond taking the other's fingers into his mouth lewdly and applying suction. His tongue ran over the digits languidly, as if memorizing their taste – what were the chances of this happening, again? – and Hibari shuddered at the sensation. Imagine what those lips would feel like around his cock, that talented tongue teasing over his shaft…

No, they didn't have time. It was now or never, this was a situation that would never show up, ever again. The raven-haired teen pulled his spit-coated fingers from Dino's lips, the blond whimpering slightly, and then lightly pressed a finger against that hidden entrance. Dino's back arched, and Hibari carefully wriggled the finger inside of the tight passage.

Such a dirty act. So wrong. Disgusting. So… why did Dino's inner muscles feel so exquisite when they clenched around his finger? The teen tried to go slow, knowing full well that this act came along with a bit of pain for whoever was stuck on the bottom, but the Bucking Bronco seemed to wear his nickname well. His back arched and his hips bucked lightly, forcing more of Hibari's finger in, and his hands moved up to grip the younger male's shoulders.

Honey hues met icy steel, and the message that passed between them was clear. Hibari licked his lips, the first sign of uncertainty, and then extracted his index finger. Dino took a breath, and the prefect plunged in two fingers roughly. The skin he was forcing his digits into was hard to give way, feeling raw and constricting to his fingers. God, it was tight. Dino merely yelped and whimpered lightly, but other than that he wasn't showing any signs of pain. He was… used to this?

A spark of jealousy flashed through Hibari's gut, and he pulled his fingers out a little bit to shove them that much further inside of the blond. The Chiavarone arched his back and dropped his head back, eyes widening with pleasure as his hands dropped to the dirt and his fingers curled. Biting the inside of his cheek, Hibari pushed in a third finger, and went about trying to stretch and push around the muscles inside of the blond's tight body. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his arousal, just thinking about plunging it inside of the Italian was making him hotter than before.

And soon enough, his fingers left Dino's body – another whimper – and he placed the blunt tip of his erection against the entrance. Despite the stretching, it still seemed like it was going to be such a tight fit…

"Fuck me."

The words struck Hibari's eardrums, and it was like letting a dog off of a leash. Hibari thrust forward sharply, penetrating the pliant body beneath him in one swift movement, and Dino let out a cry of mixed pleasure and pain. The tightness was almost overwhelming for the teen, hugging his cock like a vice and making it almost impossible for him to move. There wasn't nearly enough lubrication for either of them to move comfortably, and for a moment Hibari was almost afraid to move. But when Dino rolled his hips and a wave of pleasure coursed through the teens veins, he grunted and pulled out a few centimeters before plowing back in.

The pace was rough and a bit erratic, Hibari not really knowing how to control himself. But because he was who he was – Hibari Kyoya – he tried his best to even out the paces and draw out the pleasure for himself, and hopefully Dino. But the way Dino was writhing on the dirt, fingernails scratching up the dust and arms flexing powerfully, he was quite pleased with Hibari's performance.

This encouraged the teen, most definitely. With one particularly powerful thrust, Dino cried out, hands flaying for a moment before one found purchase on Kyoya's shoulder, the other snaking between their bodies to grab his own arousal and start pumping. Hibari smacked the man's hand away and continued the pumping himself, the force of their movements actually moving their bodies back at least four inches with each forward thrust.

For sex to be such an intimate thing between two people, Hibari couldn't really see the softness of it. Perhaps it was because it was two men in this situation; could two men be gentle with each other? Mayhaps, but Hibari couldn't really see himself being tender with anyone. Not even with Dino, who had shown a little bit of affection. He could see, however, that between a man and a woman, or even two females, how it could be an intimate act…

But this? This was anything but intimate.

It was animilastic. Purely for the sake of pleasure.

And it was addicting.

It wasn't long before Dino's whimpers shifted into one long, continuous moan, which was signaling his release was soon to come. Hibari licked his lips and leaned down, kissing the horrible bruise he had left earlier, before lapping at it sensually with his tongue. Dino's back arched and just as Hibari sank his teeth into the blond's skin once again, he felt the sticky fluid coating his hand, warm and obscene. Dino's whole body constricted and relaxed spasmodically around Hibari's moving arousal, and it wasn't long before Hibari's whole body shuddered, his orgasm silent but drawn out. His thrusting slowed to an even pace, and then finally stopped altogether before he pulled his softening organ from Dino's spent body.

Sitting back on his haunches, Hibari examined the situation. Dino was covered in sweat – well, they both looked like they just went for a swim – and a few other liquids that could go without being named, and they were both panting and flushed. Running over the situation in his mind, Hibari straightened and grabbed his shirt, wiping himself off and then tossing it towards Dino, who took it with a smirk and started to clean himself as well. Hibari pulled on his pants and fastened the belt, staring off into the forest.

When he had accepted Dino as his trainer, he knew that he would benefit greatly. New tactics, new ways of thinking; even how to draw out his impossibly long-winded stamina. But there were a few side lessons that weren't in the contract, some things that Hibari wanted to discover, and some things he didn't want to discover.

All in all, though he wouldn't admit it to the Dame Tsuna, training had benefited him greatly. He glanced over at Dino, who had finished pulling on his pants and was now drawing his whip, and the teen smirked as he picked up his tonfa, shaking the dust off of them as the pair faced each other.

There wasn't a beat lost as they lunged at each other, continuing where they had left off.

All in a day's work.

--  
**A/N:** Where's Hibird? IDK.  
Review plox.  
This is a one-shot.


End file.
